


Among Us Youtubers oneshots

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Oneshots of Among Us YoutubersChapter 1- Toast, Rae, Corpse, and Sykunno are in the final four.No romantic relationships because I don't like shipping real life people.Requests of you want, I will probably write it : )
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Among Us Youtubers oneshots

Dead Body Reported

"Oh gosh Poki!" Sykunno gasped as the meeting popped up.

"Oh gosh!" Toast imitates.

"I found Poki's body in nav. I don't think it's Corpse..." Rae stated.

"I don't know about Rae though." Corpses deep voice rang out, and Rae's a lot higher voice cried out in protest.

"Huh? Why do you think Corpse is innocent?" Sykunno asked innocently.

"Oh! We did reactor together." Rae explained, "Can we vote out Toast? He's alive at four, get him!"

Rae has voted.

"Wha-wha-what?!" Toast cries in fake outrage, "No! Let's vote Rae!"

Toast has voted.

"Are you guys throwing?" Corpse deadpanned.

"I don't know guys I'm pretty sus. I probably killed her and vented." Sykunno said as he voted for himself.

"What the fuck?" Corpse asked followed by laughter from all four friends, "I think I'm gonna skip..."

When the black crewmate hit the skip button the votes popped up.

Red had one vote from Aqua.

Aqua had one vote from Red.

Green had one vote from Green.

And skip had one vote from Black.

Corpse sighed as he muted his discord. He had no idea who the imposter, although he didn't think it was Rae. Or Sykunno, he probably wouldn't have voted himself, right? Or Toast hasn't been with anyone, so he wasn't marinating or making a big brain play.

Rae could have faking fixing, Sykunno could have been being Sykunno but as imposter, and Toast's reasoning was kinda meta-gaming.

Corpse sighed again, deciding to check cams. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a figure jump out of a vent in the corner of the room.

Corpse just sighed again as his neck got snapped.

~~~~

'This isn't good.' Sykunno thought as he heard the familiar beep of the oxygen getting sabotaged.

The green crewmate decided that finding the body that was most definitely had dropped if they called a sabotage.

Cafeteria? Nope.

Who died?

Medbay? Nope.

Which of his friends died?

Upper Engine? Nope.

Rae?

Reactor? Nope.

Or was it C-

It was Corpse! Uh oh, he was the least suspicious.

With three second left on O2 a body was reported.

~~~~

"I saved the game!" Sykunno exclaimed, "Corpse's body was on cams."

"Okay... Wait I was right! It's Toast!" Rae yelled.

"Well I'm inclined to believe it's Rae, although I guess it could be a big brain play by Sykunno... But I'm more confident on Rae." The aqua crewmate said sounding incredibly bored.

"Oh no... I don't want to be the third imposter... This sucks..." Sykunno said, not wanting to be the reason the crewmates lose.

"Come on Sykunno! Corpse cleared me!" Rae shouted.

"No he didn't, you guys just fixed reactor. That isn't clearing. I for one was fixing the oxygen. I moved from Admin to O2 just about to fix it, and I didn't see anyone." Toast said as neutral as if he was ordering a burger.

"I was doing tasks! I think I have the last ones, I still have upload, and two wires!" Rae offer helpfully.

"Why didn't you fix O2?" Toast asked coldly.

"I thought I could finish my task before it went off, I was wrong obviously." Rae screamed, "It's Toast! I swear! Please believe me! Just vote Toast!"

Rae was desperate. It was obvious. Toast was as calm, as always.

Rae sounded innocent, but Toast's story makes more sense. Sykunno was distraught.

"Uh... Are you sure I'm not the killer?" The boy said weakly.

"Sykunno. It's obviously Rae. She tried to do upload, in the same room as the the oxygen panel, during a oxygen meltdown." Toast said, "Come on Sykunno! Boys! Boys!"

"Don't make this a gender thing..." Rae said weakly.

Sykunno has a choice, kill Rae or Toast. This fact intensifies as the two other people alive votes for each other.

Rae sounds really innocent, but Toast makes more sense to be innocent.

"I'm sorry Rae..." Sykunno said as he voted for the red crewmate.

"Sykunno..." Rae pleaded helplessly.

In the end the votes were...

Aqua had one vote from Red.

Red had two votes from Aqua, and Green.

"Oh my god! You guy actually killed her!" Both Sykunno and Toast faking gasped.

As Rae was thrown out of the air lock and words popped up on the screen.

Rae was ejected.

Defeat.

Toast and 5 Up won.


End file.
